


What Might Have Happened?

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-26
Updated: 2003-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Sunnydale, Riley ponders how things might have gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Riley stared down at the small box that was sitting on his bare dresser top, a bittersweet expression on his face. Looking back at when he had bought the item it contained, he truly didn't know what he had been thinking. He and Buffy had already been pulling apart, and it had been a latch-ditch effort on his part to keep them together. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, he had never been able to build up the courage to ask her.

_What might have possibly happened if he had?_

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he slowly pulled himself to his feet before picking up the box. It had been almost two months since he had left Sunnydale, and it was finally time for him to move on. It was time to sever the remaining tie.

_What would she have said?_

Slowly, almost ceremoniously, Riley opened the small container. His eyes moved over it briefly before he quickly shut the box and started to throw it into the nearby trash can. His hand froze in midair, however, and he lightly laid it back onto the desk.

_Would it have pulled them back together or pushed them further apart?_

In his mind, he kept telling himself that it was only an insignificant piece of jewelry. Deep down, however, he knew that he was once again only fooling himself. The ring in that box represented everything that he had once held dear. With a sigh, he quietly sat back down onto his bed and stared at the unobtrusive little object.

_Would it have really made a difference?_

Riley started as his door suddenly crashed open, followed by Graham's familiar frame appearing in the entrance. "Come on Finn, there's a Peace Corp infirmary nearby that's being slaughtered by hostiles."

_He would never know._


End file.
